


Nothing But The Radio On

by ttfan111robstar1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Light comes home from a boring day at work. Misa has been feeling lonely and has a plan to make his day interesting. Lemon.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 31





	Nothing But The Radio On

Light opened the door to his and Misa's apartment, shutting it behind him and sighing as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. The radio in the living room was playing something, as the faint notes reached him in the kitchen. Wordlessly, he made his way to the kitchen and got into the cupboard, rummaging around in one of the cabinets until he found a bottle of Suntory Hibiki bourbon, and got himself a glass. He preferred his bourbon neat, as with most alcoholic indulgences and generally all of his life. He took his glass into the living room, ignoring Ryuk who lurked in a corner, and sat on the couch, trying to relax after a long day at work.

Every so often, in all of his plotting as Kira, he budgeted for one day when he didn't write names in the Death Note. Even the Christian God took a day of rest. He knew he should do the same. Usually, he spent nights like these with a drink and maybe a book. A book sounded good right now. There was a small bookshelf in the living room that held some books, though the bulk of their books were housed in the bedroom. He walked over to the small shelf and picked up _Crime And Punishment_ by Dostoevsky. Returning to the couch, he opened the book to where he'd bookmarked it last, and began reading, taking a sip of bourbon to soothe his frayed nerves.

Unheard by him, bare feet padded across the tiled kitchen, sneaking through the apartment carefully. Misa Amane had heard Light come through the front door, and had wanted a little attention of her own. However, she knew him well enough that were she to get it, she would have to be very, _very_ sneaky about it. Light was not a man who gave out affection easily, and today she had strategized the best way to get it.

A short red nightgown, made of lace with a red corset trim, made her breasts look larger than normal, which was good If she was going to get him to notice her. She saw Ryuk in the corner of the living room, and put a finger to her lips to try and quiet him from speaking. She needed this to go exactly right. He nodded in compliance, curious as to what she might have been up to.

Somehow she managed to get to the area behind the couch without arousing his attention. She knew her perfume, one he had mentioned actually liking once, would reach his nose before she touched him, and that was what she wanted. She waited a moment or two, before she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Welcome home." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How was your day?" She asked. Her voice was soft, interested.

"Long." He said, not looking up from his book. It was even the truth.

"Oh? How come?" She asked, sliding around the side to sit next to him.

"Nothing of particular interest happened."

"I'm sorry. It sounds like it was very boring."

"It was."

She cozied up to him, pressed her lips to his ear and spoke in a sultry tone. "I think I know how I can add a little excitement to your day."

He stopped reading and took in a breath, putting down his book. He knew what she was getting at. "Misa-" He was about to reject her advances when she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her cleavage was inches from his face and it was incredibly hard for him not to stare. He was, after all, only human.

"I've been thinking about you and wondering when you'd be home." She said, leaning in to him.

"Misa, I really can't." He said, though it was getting harder to remember why he couldn't.

"I saw you were drinking bourbon. Let me have a taste." She said and leaned in to kiss him.

He didn't fight the kiss. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to by that point. When it ended, his brain was scrambling to try and retain it's wits. She leaned over and blew into his ear, and he felt himself growing hard.

"I've been so lonely lately, Light. Maybe we could spend a little time together tonight?" She asked, curling her fingers into his hair.

He could feel the heat rising between them. Between her breasts pressing against him and her fingers twisted in his hair, it wasn't hard to feel trapped between a rock and a hard place. For all his talk about not wanting to feel anything for somebody else he was having a hard time sorting out his desire for her in that moment. Though he was to be the God of the new world, he was still only human.

He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. It was a complete change of pace from their everyday lives. He looked into her eyes and saw hunger. She looked into his and saw lust. She felt utterly pleased with herself that she'd gotten that much out of him.

He kept eye contact with her. "I'd like that, Misa."

She beamed. "Good. But first, I think you need to take off your tie." She said, and held eye contact with him as she slowly slid the knot down to be able to take it off of him. When it was off, she used it to pull him toward herself for another kiss.

It was a low and slow kiss, meant to stoke the flames of their desire for one another. Light moved his hands to her waist and trailed them down her sides, her hips, her thighs. When the kiss broke off, she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest as she started trailing her kisses down toward his stomach. He removed his shirt and threw it somewhere to the side of him, leaving him bare from the waist up. It was as exposing as it was liberating.

When she reached the end of the line, she made a tsking sound. "We'll never get anywhere if your pants are still on."

She undid his belt, and then, deliberately making eye contact with him, she got the zipper of his pants in her teeth and pulled it down one tooth at a time as he undid the top button. His erection sprang free almost immediately. He managed to remove his pants, and then his underwear, before he used all of his strength to pull her toward him. His eyes were fierce with his wanting of her.

"Tell me you want me, Misa." It was a command as he pressed her breasts to him.

"I want you, Light. I want only you for the rest of my life." She promised, kissing him.

"Your body is gorgeous." He murmured against her lips. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt around for the straps of her nightgown, before yanking them down her arms and leaving her bare except for her pair of black lace panties. "Just irresistible." He said.

She moved to kiss his neck. "Light…"

"Misa…"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you so much."

She reached down and grabbed a condom she'd put on the coffee table, opening it and sliding it onto him before she began to stroke him, earning a sharp intake of breath from him. He had to restrain himself from crying out a little at that, but he pressed her to him harder, feeling her breasts pressed up against him and her ass in both of his hands. He kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth and exploring how it tasted. Their tongues caressed one another, and he moved one hand to hold her head to keep her mouth there.

When they broke apart, he leaned to her neck and gave her a soft love bite, earning a low moan from her.

"You taste so good." She moaned.

"You're going to taste better." He said, and suddenly flipped her so that she was laying on the couch. He began tracing his tongue along her inner thighs, slowly working his way toward her pleasure spots. He can always tell when he hits one because he can feel her body arch up just a little bit. But he was careful not to do it too much- he wanted to make her orgasm through penetration.

When he felt he'd teased her enough, he crawled forward to loom over her, slowly entering her so he could watch the expression on her face. He was not disappointed. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I taste good on your lips." She said, letting her tongue dance with his again. "Oh, Light, I just want you to love me." She said, when her lips were free and her air was back. She bit down softly on his bottom lip before letting go, and he in turn traced his tongue around the shape of her lips before really beginning.

He thrust inside of her once and felt her body jerk. The tension inside of himself was beginning to build. He started thrusting more rhythmically, going until he was certain he found her G-Spot. He could tell by the look on her face when he hit it, and the fact that she suddenly kissed him with such fervor.

"That's it, don't stop!" She said, a panted command.

He would have never refused her, having been close to his breaking point himself. They could feel their bodies climbing together toward the top of a hill, getting wound up to the breaking point as he continued thrusting inside of her. With one last final thrust, their bodies exploded in pleasure, feeling it radiate from the tips of their fingers and toes.

A little while later, Light lay on the couch with Misa laying on his chest. She looked nearly asleep.

"I love you, Light." She murmured.

"I love you too, Misa."

They had nothing but the radio on.


End file.
